Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plate jointer or a biscuit jointer for plunge cutting semi-elliptical slots in opposing edges of two workpieces, which respectively accept an oval-shaped wafer or plate generally called a biscuit to join the two workpieces together along the opposing edges.